Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to personal mobility vehicles and, more specifically, to a scooter having at least one swivel caster wheel located at the rear portion of the scooter.
Description of the Related Art
The use of personal mobility vehicles, such as scooters, has become a popular recreational activity as well as useful means of personal transportation. Scooters have become popular among many age groups and there are many different scooter variations and scooter designs. Scooter designs have become more compact and convenient, and many scooters have folding mechanisms allowing the user to easily store or carry the scooter. Conventional scooters have at least two wheels and a steering mechanism.
Scooters provide useful means of personal transportation and recreation, but due to the limited range of motion of the front and rear wheels, the conventional scooters are limited in the type of movement provided to the user. Due to the fixed nature of the wheels, conventional scooters do not allow any side-to-side movement by the user, or any turning motion of the scooter other than by steering the front wheel in which the path of the rear wheel substantially tracks the path of the front wheel.